Blasted into the Past
by StaffSergeant
Summary: A team of Spartans and one Elite are sent back into the age of Soul Edge to take the sword out but what will they find along the way? pairings but will revolve around Kiuchi 112 OC and Sophitia.
1. Foreword

Excerpt from project BLASTED INTO THE PAST

P.W.: Hello, this is P.W. speaking. I am doing another fic other than 'Innocence and Purity'

First off I would like to thank Bungie for making the Halo series, it is really inspiring guys and I hope you make more of that stuff.

Secondly Namco for making Soul Calibur, one of the best fighting games ever created and the best storyline ever to be conceived.

Anyway this series I created is a crossover for Halo AND Soul Calibur

I was inspired by both my brother and the character Sophitia Alexandra for this. Here is the basic story.

Two Spartans,are somehow transported to the past, during the quest for Soul Edge

And without further ado here is a scene I am trying to do for one of the battles.

Final Chapter 4

I am SPARTAN 112!

Kiuchi slammed into the stone wall with such force that his visor actually cracked. His shields completely drained and the annoying beeping sound whined. All he could think was her name, _her. _'S-Sophie…' he thought 'Sophie…' The SPARTAN slipped into unconsciousness.

"No… No please Kiuchi! "Sophitia cried and struggled to crawl towards him, despite her injury, a sprained ankle. Astaroth pulled her by the hair and she screamed in torment. "Looks like your boyfriend is dead!" He roared, spittle landing on the blonde's face. "Now it's your turn!!"

BANG!!

"AAAARGHH!!!" The golem stumbled dropping Sophitia. She stumbled and gave a cry as a rock scraped her ankle. "W-what was that sounded like a cannon" She murmured, then looked up. Kiuchi was upright holding his shotgun, Blaster. His helmet was off and his red eyes blazed in anger and determination. "Never thought I could rise up huh?" Kiuchi asked the golem angrily "Did ya?" Astaroth growled, holding his arm "You… YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!!" The golem lifted up his axe.

The Spartan smirked and put on his helmet, sealing his Mjolnir armor. The shields crackled to life. "Let's do this then" He took a fighting stance. Astaroth swung his great axe straight at Kiuchi. The blow could have cut him in two. The Spartan leaped onto the axe head, ran up the staff and kicked Astaroth straight in the face with a nippy kick. The golem groaned, Kiuchi then flipped backwards. The Spartan charged forward roaring a battle cry. Astaroth swung again, the axe collided with nothing but air. He looked around angrily "WHERE ARE YOU COWARD!!?" He roared, he couldn't believe it this bug was going to kill him. Kiuchi seemed to have vanished and Sophitia looked up and gasped.

BANG!!

The rounds tore into Astaroth's left shoulder, rendering his other arm useless as the other. The golem stumbled just as Kiuchi landed facing backwards. "Hey," He said "Remember this… SPARTAN 112!" Kiuchi turned around and blasted Astaroth's head off with one shot. The corpse fell down, headless never to rise again.

Kiuchi tore off his helmet, raised his shotgun and roared "I AM SPARTAN 112!!" Sophitia looked at him in wonder. 'This man is something else… He took out one of the most terrible mass murderers… And tore him to mincemeat in minutes. This, this Spartan is something else.' She thought. Kiuchi panted and fell to one knee. He spat blood and collapsed. Sophitia crawled next to him.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it. Tell me if you want the whole story. 


	2. Tough Mission

Blasted Into the Past

Here is the OFFICIAL first part of Blasted into the Past.

OCs are mine and my little bro's and Doctor T.A.R.D.I.S.'s

Halo Bungie

Soul Calibur Namco

R&R!!

Blasted Into the Past

Prologue

The Assault

Draco 7

Petty Officer 1st class Spartan 112 cocked his shotgun and fired, blowing the Brute's face off he turned around to get the other behind him but Spartan 145 had already got his back holding a smoking assault rifle "Bastard could have snapped your neck" Spartan 145 spoke in a British accent and made the 'smile' gesture, two fingers swiped across his helmet.

Both of them were two meters tall, encased in muted green MJOLNIR Mark 8 battle armor and weighed half a ton, yet they were faster and stronger than any human soldier in the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) "Drake did you kill the Chieftains?" Spartan 112 asked and Spartan 145 Drake shook his head "Nah, Elites tore them apart. Bloody Hell! They were mad Kiuchi! MAD!" Kiuchi grinned under his helmet, though sometimes rather silly Drake 145 was the leader of Blue Team and was a crackshot and was the fastest Spartan, so fast that even Kelly (God rest her soul) could have been impressed. Drake looked and saw a group of five Brutes "Well, shall we?" He said to Kiuchi who grinned unlimbering his Assault Rifle "Let's go"

In a sudden motion both Spartans opened fire and three Brutes dropped like rocks and two of the bastards had gone Berserk and charged them, Kiuchi and Drake however didn't realize that a Wraith tank was near them before it vaporized the two Brutes in a matter of seconds, they waved at the Elite driver who's name was Ado 'Sefumee.

/

Onboard the Frigate _Red Sea_

"Petty Officers Spartan 145 and Spartan 112 please report to the Bridge immediately" The AI Hrunting spoke, his voice blaring in Kiuchi's ear and the Spartan got out of bed annoyed and donned his armor. Drake was waiting for him outside and he nodded "Wonder what this is about?" Drake asked and Kiuchi shrugged, rather hard to interpret in a ton of armor.

Captain Arnolds was waiting for them, a thick bodied man and brave to boot but even he stepped back from Dr. Stefan's new Spartan 3's several of his junior officers turned to look before paling and turning back to their work, the presence of two or more Spartans usually accompanied gunfire and blood and bodies. Both saluted with precision timing, not one second apart. "Well it seems that ONI has something special for you" The captain of the ship pulled out a data pad for them "I think this comes directly from HIGHCOM" Kiuchi was surprised; a really tough mission was usually hard to come by. Most of the time. Kiuchi looked over the files as Drake looked over.

_UNSC Report File 2270_

_Immediate consideration required_

_Prowler Shadowed Truth has found a Black Hole anomaly near Gas Giant Tarsus 3_

_Was joined in 0300 hours by the Carrier Harbinger and Destroyers Gareth and Texas, also among this Battle group was the Elite Supercarrier Sublime Threshold_

_We have an important guest here and he has requested a team of Spartans and one Elite. It is Imperial Admiral Seran Jar 'Sefumee_

_ALL SHIPS NEARBY REPORT TO RALLY POINT VICTOR IMMEDIATELY. _


	3. Arrival

Chapter 1 of BITP

Chapter 1 of BITP

As always Halo Bungie, Soul Calibur Namco

Please Read

Chapter 1

Drop

UNSC Prowler

_If you're going to drop into hell, you might as well drop with good Intel. _That' what Rose remembered from CPO Mendez's training on REACH. She cleaned her sniper rifle and put it aside and flexed her gauntleted hand. As one of the last remaining Spartan 2's she had reached near legendary status next to Master Chief Spartan 117. Oddly enough though was her stature of five foot nine but even though she was small her reputation as a sniper was good as Linda's (God rest her Soul) and she had heard of a Spartan three as good as _her_, Ike 77.

"Ah Rose how are you doing today? Still cleaning your rifle I see" The projector next to Rose sparked and the AI Masamune appeared. His image was that of a sheathed katana with a single eye. "Yes, Masamune" Rose replied bluntly. She silently put away the lubricant she was using. "Anyway the Commander wants you present on the Bridge; apparently you'll be one of the Spartans going into the Hole"

Rose nodded feeling excited, finally a tougher mission what more could any Spartan ask for?

Imperial Admiral Seran Jar 'Sefumee clicked his mandibles in a shrug as he watched the data from the probe the humans had sent into the Black Hole. "Apparently sir it is nighttime in that world and has earth like conditions" A tech officer spoke "I'm just as surprised as you are ma'am" Commander Jane Hawkins nodded "Very well" She spoke quietly then nodded at the admiral. "This is such a bore" Seran muttered, he longed for a blade in his claws. At eight feet the Elite looked impressive in his shining gold armor. He had a white cape with the Mark of Shame, more like Honor, branded on it. "I shall ready my comrade" The Admiral spoke to the commander politely and turned swiftly back to the hangar where his shuttle awaited.

3 hours later…

Spartans 145, 112, 55, 77 and 42 waited on the bridge. "Ike stop fidgeting!" Hannah 55 whispered into her comm. line. "Sorry Sarge" Ike 77 answered and gave a thumbs up to Nobunaga 42. Kiuchi suppressed a grin, and then started as the doors slid open and a Spartan stepped on deck, the smallest they have ever seen. "Petty Officer Spartan 013 reporting" She said to Kiuchi "Seems like I'm working with you" The other Spartan nodded. He saw the Commander, Jane Hawkins but there was no sign of the Imperial Admiral. All of them snapped to attention and the Commander said "At ease Spartans, most of you have done well in the front against both the Flood and the rebel insurrection. I congratulate you. However here is something that most of you have probably not seen" She gestured at the AI Masamune and he unsheathed his form on screen revealing a rather grotesque picture.

It was a large ancient sword but it looked like a mix between flesh and metal and a single piercing yellow eye roved this way and that as though looking for something. For some odd reason Kiuchi could feel a trill of fear and immediately banished it. "This is something called Soul Edge. The Elites have confirmed that the thing was destroyed several thousand years ago… However we have found a shard of it not to mention we have also put several HAZMAT team members in asylums thanks to it" There was an abnormal sense of dread and Rose looked confused at Masamune's eye, it was as if he regretted seeing the picture. The Commander continued "You are to complete a new mission in three phases: Phase One you are to explore the world behind the Black Hole" A world inside a Black Hole? Kiuchi listened even more attentively

"Phase Two: As soon as you have a reasonable lay of the land, find the other pieces of Soul Edge… before anyone else does" Hannah raised a hand and the Commander gestured for her to speak "Ma'am you mean there are people inside?" She asked and the Commander answered "Yes… try to keep a low profile but if you can make any allies that would be good too" Hannah nodded respectfully "Phase Three, you are to destroy Soul Edge by any means necessary. The Elites, though they do not wish to release this information, have determined the cause of The 93rd Arbiter's Death." Rose was startled. 'He died?' She thought she had come to respect the warrior as a great soldier. "His death was caused because of a single shard he picked up in Sanghelios"

"But on to business at hand" The commander spoke again "You are going to drop inside the Hole so make sure to bring ammo and guns, we have almost no Intel on the place so be cautious"

Hell's Waiting Room

Kiuchi made sure his harness was tight and then looked at the screen in front of him just as the countdown dropped to zero. His pod dropped through and accelerated out of the tube.

In the vacuum of space six pods from the Prowler _Shadowed Truth _and one insertion pod from the Sangheili Supercarrier _Sublime Threshold _accelerated towards the Black Hole.

Sophitia Alexandra looked up at the night sky fascinated by the stars "Look Rothion" She said to her husband "Shooting stars. Surely this must be a sign of the gods" Rothion looked up "Ah what a beautiful sight to see" He whispered.

Unbeknownst to the both of them The Spartans and their Elite companion had arrived…

The next day…

The alarm blared in Kiuchi's ears and he snapped awake and got out of his harness. He put a hand on his shotgun, Blaster and kicked the front side open while opening a comm. Link to all the Spartans. "I am here also" The Elite who was with them answered with an air of calm. Whoever this Elite was he was probably going to be a big help.

"Blue Leader here" Drake said "I've got unknown contacts ahead "Blue-two coordinate with Red Leader and send him a visual" A small screen appeared in Kiuchi's HUD. "Red-Two and Rose, back up Blue team" Kiuchi said "Rose hang back a bit, if they pass all of them I want you to take them out if you can, The Elite and I will support you" "Copy" was Rose's reply. "I have a name you know" The Elite sighed "But I suppose you have no wish to hear it" Kiuchi spotted the Elite, it was practically impossible to miss his bulk even when it was raining. He had white armor on meaning he was an Ultra. "I am Harr 'Umovee" He spoke "Sub commander to Spec ops leader Ritas 'Nasolee" Kiuchi nodded "Petty Officer Spartan 112 Kiuchi" He spoke over the comm. line. "Let's greet our guests shall we?" Harr spoke a 'grin' on his mandibles. Kiuchi nodded, it was going to be a great day.

Oh noes! Who are they gonna take down!?


	4. Contacts

Chapter 2 of Blasted into the Past

Chapter 2 of Blasted into the Past

OCs are mine and or my only reviewer's

Halo Bungie

Soul Cal. Namco

Chapter 2

Contacts

Ike sighed and put the scope on the figure. "Wrong assumption Blue Leader" Ike said "I have a single contact. I repeat single contact and it's not human" "Roger Blue Three" Drake said "Spartan 13, or should I call you Red one? Anyway get up there with Blue one"

An odd hissing noise forced Ike to look up and instinctively roll sideways as a body fell on the spot he just vacated. The Spartan looked up to see an odd sight. It was a man dressed in purple leggings and sleeves, he had on a type of body armor with spikes all over it and he had a metal helmet that enclosed his head. The two deadly katars he wielded looked sharp; Ike somehow knew that he would have been dead if he hadn't relied on his gut. Ike unlimbered his assault weapon and squeezed the trigger.

Drake was startled to hear weapons firing. "Red Leader we have a situation!" He yelled in his COM "Rose! Get down there!" "Roger" The other Spartans and the Elite gathered and ran straight for the sound of rifle fire. Kiuchi unlimbered his shotgun then waited; he smacked the attacker upside the head "Give me a hand with this bastard!" He yelled and Harr tackled the thing and Nobunaga got out cuffs. Ike was vomiting in the bushes while Hannah waited on him with a canteen of water "Sorry sir" Ike rasped "He came out of nowhere. I won't make this happen again"

"There they are sis" Cassandra said "We could take them on" "Easy they took down Voldo you know" Taki muttered, the Japanese kunoichi was irritated at the Greek's arrogance "But that monster might give me a pretty penny…" Sophitia was looking at the apparent leader, he was massive and imposing.

Nobunaga snapped up his Assault Rifle and fired a burst, directly above the blonde head a girl screamed "What the Hell was that!?" She looked at the bullet holes "Human contacts" Nobunaga muttered and rifles snapped up.

"Cassandra!" Another blonde, the other's elder sibling, spoke exasperated and another woman followed, a black haired Kunoichi. "Idiot blondes" The kunoichi muttered and Ike sniggered "I don't think they're harmful sir" Ike said smiling and the elder blonde looked at the sniper. He had black hair and clear grey eyes, and pale skin. "The youngest one looks useless" The eight foot monster spoke clicking his mandibles.

Cassandra glared at the monster and lunged suddenly, before she even got into spitting distance with it one of the green armored figures blocked her way "Stand down or I will shoot you" The voice was female, serious and graceful. "Easy Hannah" The other one said and looked at the trio of women and introduced himself as Drake and then gestured at the others who introduced themselves in turn.

"Hmm…" Rose made a few adjustments and then snapped up her Sniper rifle. "What kind of weapon is that?" Sophitia asked her but Rose didn't answer but instead fired at an apple and watched it disintegrate from the velocity of the shot. Rose nodded satisfied "That's a sniper rifle, Miss Alexandra" Kiuchi told her "It is used at long range to kill enemies from far away" the leader turned back to sitting

The group had arrived at Sophitia's bakery and were resting. What happens now was entirely up to them.

Sorry for the wait. I am trying to do a rough draft with Vader in, lol SOulcalibur 4 looks great


	5. The Departure

Another update for Blasted into the Past cool

Another update for Blasted into the Past cool

Here's chapter 3

Dis: Soul Cal Namco Halo Bungie

OCs are mine and Doctor's

Blasted into the Past

Chapter 3

Departure

That night the Spartans and Harr were officially welcomed into the Alexandra Household though without mishap. Cassandra had to be restrained because of Harr's new nickname for her 'Useless Hump!' And Sophitia managed to get on one of Nobunaga's bad sides after she tried to feed him mushrooms which he was allergic to and Sophie's children were officially scared of Kiuchi after he nearly sat on Patroklos without knowing it, apparently a group of Spartan super soldiers and one Elite Ultra weren't used to houses in a world far more primitive than theirs.

"Forgive us for the… awkwardness" Kiuchi said gesturing, and Sophitia nodded "Don't worry about it…" She said laughing nervously seeing Nobunaga glare at her, the other Spartan returned to cleaning his magnums. 'Oh my God he's scary' Sophitia thought.

Harr was enamored by the patterns on the household's vase. The Elite stood there unmoving just looking at the patterns "Well you seem to be enjoying yourself" Rothion said to the Elite "Sophitia just picked that up in Japan some time ago, wasn't anything special" The Elite looked at him "Things like this hold a lot of secrets, my old teacher taught me to see difference in the same"

"How are you feeling Ike?" Hannah said looking him over Ike gurgled and vomited in the bushes again, swearing. "Damnit" Ike muttered "You're sick again" Hannah murmured worried "I know!" Ike said loudly then calmed down "I-I know…" He sank to his knees "Crap…" Hannah held his shoulder, worried. Not only would his health cripple the mission, she was afraid he might die. Hannah took her helmet off revealing a young woman with short brown hair and green eyes. "You should have passed it on to me" Hannah whispered gently in his ear kissing him "We could have shared the burden, we would have bore it together" Ike shook his head "No… No I won't"

_3 hours later… _

Kiuchi woke up and shook his head and tore off his helmet and scratched his gold hair, his red eyes scanned the yard. He got up from the tree he was resting on and grabbed his personal shotgun Blaster. "Red-one" He said into the comm. "Yeah I sense it too" Rose said "I got visual put your helmet back on, our hosts need help" Kiuchi nodded "Blue Leader, copy?" He clicked his radio twice "It seems we have guests for dinner" Drake answered "Blue two, Red two you're with me. Kiuchi catch up with Red one. Harr is already over there"

Sophitia dodged the girl's leg and pushed forward with her shield and sword. The girl's ring like blade bounced off. "I just wanted to play with the kids" She cooed and Sophitia narrowed her eyes "Out of the way" Harr said and fired several shots of plasma from his energy weapon. The girl twisted around dodging the shots. "You all are annoying" She said and leaped away "By the way I won't forget you, my name is Tira, Greek so you best not forget it!" As she disappeared the Spartans arrived and knew something amiss had happened.

The next day Sophitia spoke out "I have to leave" and Rothion nodded "I knew it would come to that" He said "Hold on I'll get some things packed… What about our guests?" "I'll talk to them" Sophitia said. But she did not expect them to be armed and ready to leave "We're going with you" Kiuchi said simply "But before you protest; our mission was to destroy Soul Edge also." Sophitia nodded "It seems I have allies. I mean to take Cassandra and Taki as well" At this Harr groaned inwardly. Sophitia shook hands with Kiuchi, a surprise because who would press their hands into a cold lifeless gauntlet which could crush bones and tear you apart?

The first destination was Europe and the large group left Athens and moved forward.

Sorry if it was kinda rushed.

It seems something is going on with Ike and Hannah Wink Wink

Read and Review friends, read and review…


	6. First stop Ike's History

Woo

Woo! Another update!

Halo Bungie Soulcalibur Namco

Blasted into the Past

Chapter 4

First stop/ Ike's History

They stopped at a reasonable looking clearing. Ike removed his helmet then proceeded to vomit while Hannah stood next to him. She seemed worried; Rose unlimbered her sniper rifle and looked around "Clear!" She called and Drake lowered his Battle rifle but still looked diligently, Nobunaga was sitting down. While Harr and Cassandra started a fire, insulting each other harshly like usual Sophitia took the chance to ask Kiuchi about Ike's illness. The Petty Officer lowered his head "Ah Ike…" He said "Let me tell you"

_Ike was our best sniper, he could hit anyone right between the eyes from at least two hundred meters even in windy conditions his aim was unsurpassed. For a while he was fine, he could fight well enough until it happened._

_It was one of our training exercises, he collapsed again and again. He was having seizures in the medical centre; he had some kind of mysterious disease one of the few newest risks in our program. Hannah and Ike they were inseparable. Quite literally they were in Love… _

_Originally he was supposed to be unfit for duty but… He would not give up; as long as Hannah was there to help him he's our sniper._

Sophitia looked at the both of them, Ike had an arm around Hannah and he was kissing her gently. "Good Lord!" Taki said and both broke up, looked at Taki and put their helmets on. The kunoichi smirked "That's so much fun" she said "Really? it gets you shot in the end" Drake said to her as he switched watch with Ike. "Right, Kiuchi?" The other Spartan nodded making a smile gesture

The next day they moved on again passing into France and stopping just inside the border to camp. Sophitia made a suggestion to make a large cloak for Harr. "Just in case people make a mistake you are a demon" She said nervously as the eight foot alien looked at her with respect, yet who wouldn't think Harr was a demon? He was eight feet tall, had four mandibles lined with sharp teeth and four fingers and he had twice the muscles of a human being.

Paris wasn't the 'City of Lights' the Spartans imagined but they knew it was like a hellhole because of the noble class. Harr sighed uncomfortably since he was hidden under a cloak, "I'm sorry" Sophitia whispered and behind her Drake and Cassandra sniggered. Kiuchi and Nobunaga looked around. People were looking at them (Who wouldn't they were seven feet tall wore armor and were armed to the teeth?) and whispering. _Just like back home_ Kiuchi thought humbly.

There was trouble brewing when a group of corrupt soldiers passed them and the leader said "Hey you, big guy" and gestured at Nobunaga "What's up with the armor? Why don't you give it to us?" The soldiers singled him out "Speak!" and the soldier shoved him and was surprised when he didn't move an inch. Sophitia was about to say something but Ike stopped her "Nobunaga can hold his own" He said assuring the Greek "Don't worry he's one of the best fighters on Kiuchi's team" The lead soldier swung at Nobunaga but the Spartan blocked it with ease "Sloppy" He said simply "Pathetic, you have no form at all" Nobunaga snapped the man's arm and he howled "You should have countered that" Nobunaga said "Guess I'm going to have to teach your buddies a lesson" The leader's friends attacked drawing their swords. The Spartans immediately drew their assault weapons and aimed them directly at the soldiers, ready to fire. Harr had reached for his Energy Sword. The cronies dropped their swords "H-hey, take it easy…" One reached for his pistol "You might hurt somebody!" The man yelled and fired at Cassandra.

With surprising swiftness Drake stepped in front of her and the Mjolnir armor's shield sparked as it warded off the primitive iron ball. The soldiers blanched seeing the Spartan unharmed. "You thought that could kill me?" Drake asked, now really pissed "Do you even know how much crap you just got yourselves into?" The soldiers were trembling now "Drake! We aren't here to fight" Kiuchi said then looked at the soldiers "Get him help… But if I see any of you in my sight again I will personally make sure to kick each and every one of your asses to hell"

And with that they made their impression in France but for good or ill they did not know…

Read and Review

Raphael and Ivy come in next chapter and we find out something about Kiuchi.


	7. Kiuchi

Thank you for the feedback, now then shall we continue

Thank you for the feedback, now then shall we continue?

Kiuchi: Of course

Drake: Who's going to do the disclaimers?

Oh well somebody do it.

Ike: P.W. does not own Soul Calibur or Halo.

Thanks Ike!

Here's chapter 5

Blasted into the Past

Chapter 5

Kiuchi

The next day after the incident with the soldiers Kiuchi got out of bed and groaned "Oh crap" He realized the table where he stowed his helmet and boots was broken. The Spartan donned his armor and looked for his personal weapons and put them on. The table he just hid the fragments under the bed. Kiuchi went downstairs to the parlor "G-Good morning sir" The maids greeted him nervously, Kiuchi's seven foot stature making them scared. The Spartan nodded with a quiet "Good morning" and went outside. It seemed after their quarrel the inn they went to immediately gave them the best rooms.

As Kiuchi wandered the early morning streets a fortune teller saw him "Hey you!" She called and the enhanced ears of the Spartan picked up the sound waves and he traced them back to the source. The fortune teller was a very short young woman and she looked up at Kiuchi. "Wow you're a big fella" She said smiling and Kiuchi shrugged "I guess" He said, referring to his experiences in Sanghelios, the Elite home world. "The name's Maria" She said "Petty officer Spartan 112 Kiuchi" the Spartan said clearly "Just call me Kiuchi" Maria nodded "Okay the last part confused me" she said "Would you like your palm read?" She said smiling which unnerved Kiuchi a bit but he bore with it. The Spartan just nodded and removed his gauntlet 'Jeez his hand could grab my face' Maria thought nervously as she took his hand and looked at it. "My, my! It seems you have romance in your future…" She said "You are to be married to a gentle woman, who will love you as much as you love her but alas that love will not be without strife. For she will grieve for someone who has long gone from a past journey she has undertaken." Maria looked at his helmeted head "And that someone will come back" The Spartan nodded "What kind of man is he?" He asked "This man is from another world, a country of War. He is their shield and blade, this man is powerful take heed now. He is strong. Stronger perhaps than you" Kiuchi nodded disturbed and left.

Screw the guy who was coming back she just clearly spelled out what he felt about Sophitia! Kiuchi breathed in and out to calm himself but he could not take his mind off her. Her eye catching body, her gentle voice, her sea green eyes… The Spartan shook his head "Son of a-"

Raphael slammed into the green armored figure "Oof!" The fencer dropped his newly stolen shard and his rapier in a humorous way. "Ouch, I don't remember a wall being here" He muttered and looked up at the man he just bumped into "Oh"

Kiuchi blinked once before helping the man up. "You just slammed into me, sorry for the awkwardness" He said "You have a Soul Edge shard" Kiuchi murmured "Yes, but I can't give it to you." Raphael said sternly "Now if you'll excuse me I have to run I have a rather angry woman chasing me and if I get caught she'll stab me and plant her foot right up my a-"

Both of them didn't get a chance to speak when something embedded itself into the wall between them and a woman said coldly "I finally have you. No one escapes from me"


	8. Harr

Update

Update!

Kiuchi: P.W. doesn't own Soul Calibur OR Halo

Drake: Namco and Bungie do

Ike: Now shut up lawyers!

Thanks

Lawyer: Walks away sniffing

Blasted into the Past

Chapter 6

Harr

"Oh great" Raphael muttered and Kiuchi looked at the woman who had just attacked them, she wore a rather provocative outfit one that made Kiuchi uneasy (But he still stared anyway), she had white hair and cold blue eyes without mercy and kindness. The Spartan looked at her weapon "A sword which breaks apart and attacks the enemy at will… I have never seen this before" Kiuchi muttered, he clicked his com line three times in quick succession to signal Drake to come. "And judging from the damage I think it can actually do something to the Mjolnir armor. Great" Kiuchi drew his sidearm, an SMG, and threaded a silencer onto it and was just about to fire when the woman lashed forward, this time her sword changed into a whip and Kiuchi jumped backwards. The blade raked against the shields draining them about a quarter "Damn!" The Spartan sidestepped another attack and fired a three round burst directly at his opponent's ankle which she blocked with shocking ease. "Drake, Damnit, where the hell are you?" Kiuchi muttered as he weaved in and out of range in an attempt to confuse his opponent. "Well you are quite fast for a man in armor" The woman said smiling viciously "Who are you dear?" Kiuchi told her "Ah thank you so I won't forget" The woman said "For you will die here, by the way I am Ivy" Kiuchi gritted his teeth "All right that's it" He unlimbered his shotgun "You're going down"

Drake grinned watching Kiuchi fight the woman, Ivy as she was called "She's pretty" He said to Taki who had come along with him the kunoichi huffed "Hmph, her demeanor pisses me off" She said "And ugh to me she looks like a whore!" Drake chuckled "Mind if I fight her?"

Kiuchi blocked one attack with his shotgun then backhanded Ivy across the face. The Spartan then pointed his gun at her "Stay down!" He roared "Drop your weapon! NOW" He was about to say something else before Ivy's whip sword lashed against the back of his head knocking him out.

Drake moved fast then caught his comrade. "K.O." He murmured and then looked at Ivy. The Spartan put his ally down and unsheathed his combat knives. "Take it easy lady" He said "I don't want to cut anyone" Secretly he had already alerted Rose who was in sniping position. She had modified her sniper rifle to fire a tranquilizer with sedatives. Ivy lashed forward with her whip sword and watched as Drake danced away quickly then moved forward and hit her in the shoulder with the hilt of his knife. "You can't beat me" He whispered. Drake slashed upwards and Ivy dodged by mere inches she was about hit when something went _phht_ and she blacked out.

"Whoops" Cassandra said looking at an angry Rose "That shot would have been perfect too" Ike said in a weepy voice. "If you hadn't walked into the stock…" Rose growled and stood to her full height nearly six feet. "Cassy stop interrupting them" Sophitia scolded her and Cassandra yelled "Shut up! You always think I cause trouble! You always get what you want, I'm sick of it!" They continued arguing and Harr looked at them from a distance "ENOUGH!" The Elite roared which made both sisters jump "Our companions are on their way back" He said calmly "Now I have had enough of your useless bickering, especially since you keep starting the fights, Useless!" Cassandra flushed but she knew he was right. The Elite walked towards her then bent so that Cassandra and he were eye to eye. "Am I understood?" He asked in a deep voice. The young Greek nodded her pride hurt. Harr left them to talk to Kiuchi.

That night while Kiuchi and Sophitia were talking to the man called Raphael, Harr walked towards Cassandra who looked up at him "May I join you?" He said and she nodded. The Elite looked up at the stars "It's beautiful tonight" Harr said quietly "Yeah…" Cassandra said half heartedly. "Little one, please to understand that your sister loves you dearly" Harr spoke "To tell you the truth she never wanted you to come, she herself asked me to stay. I asked why" Cassandra looked at him "Why can't I go with you all?" She said "I can fight! I can take care of myself!" "I know" Harr said agreeing "But it seems that… hmm such a predicament I have landed myself into." The Elite had a smile on his mandibles. "You remind me so much of my younger siblings" He said "So energetic and lively always wanting to fight" Cassandra listened to the Elite's history. "Where are they now?" Cassandra asked and Harr answered "I buried them; they were soldiers under my command"

/

Ooh we got another thing going on here!

Harr: Shut up Human! (Draws Energy sword)

Oh crap!!

(And that my friens is why an angry Elite is not fun to mess with R&R)


End file.
